Finished
by ChocoAndCigs
Summary: NearxMello; Mello steals an important piece of Near's puzzle. Near hates things left unfinished and decides Mello must want a kiss in return for his precious puzzle piece. How's Mello going to react to that?


Cruel Games

**[[Ohh boy... my very first MelloXNear.... the nervousness of reviews is back! I'm so used to writing Matt and Mello. ^^ But, as it says on my profile, I want to write things that challenge me. Plus MxM is sexy, while MxN is just plain cute. I hope that I can get this up ASAP. As I hope everyone knows, I am **_**mega**_** grounded and cannot get on the computer, **_**ever. **_**Let's see when I get this up. It was completed and typed o8-o6-o9. We'll see when it's posted! Please, please, please review in my time of need. If not I just may feel I can never write MxN good enough. xD**

**PS. I know that the title of this is the same as the first chapter in my story "Tailed" I just thought it matched too well.... Sorry if that bugs anybody. :P ]]**

Ever known a person that made you _so _full of rage every time you saw or even _heard _them you just wanted to punch their lights out? That's how I am with a certain person. And he's one of the few tortures of my young life. A white haired, pajama-clad, "I know everything" attitude fucker, Near. Just hearing that name makes my blood boil. Everyone at Wammy's House knows not to mention _him_ around _me, _although torturing the "number one" here is a bit of a game to me. It seems as though every time I walk around Near, another idea to make him squirm comes popping into my head.

'_Knock over the blocks.'_

'_Step on the puzzle.'_

'_Pull on that white hair of his...'_

Things like that would come to me, and I _have_ to go through with it. Holding back isn't the way I do things.

• • •

'_Take a puzzle piece'_

I stopped in my tracks in front of the open door to one of the toy rooms. So that was my game for today, huh? Near sat in the middle of the room with one knee tucked to his chest, a pale finger curling and uncurling in light hair. I stormed over to where Near sat, making a clear entrance. A small girl with dark brown hair looked up at me as I walked toward Near. She was a smart one. She quickly dropped the rag doll that she was playing with and fled the room. Now it was just the two of us in the toy room, I preferred it that way. No one to go tattling on me. I stopped about half a foot away from Near's one thousand piece puzzle. It had a small, plain, black "L" in the corner, but besides that it was all white. All I had to do was take the most important piece, and that piece was where the two lines of the capital "L" connected.

Near continues to _click, click, click_ the portions of the puzzle together with perfect accuracy. '_Like always.' _I thought before squatting in front of the little albino kid, getting a better view of his gray, emotionless eyes. This game was proving a bit more difficult than the ones before it. Usually I could just walk in, kick something, and walk back out. But swiping something of Near's right in front of him was trickier. He hadn't even looked up at me yet, though. How hard could this really be?

"Mello." This was a greeting in Near's book. I must not be the only one growing uncomfortable with the silence if he had to speak first.

"Near." I spat back. I glanced at the hundred or so pieces of puzzle that Near had left. Did I really have to take one secretly? Who cares if I just straight-out snatched it? What was this albino shit going to do about it anyway? Near still hadn't looked up at me, so I quickly moved my hand over to the remaining shapes and snatched the exact piece that I had wanted to get a hold of in the first place. The two dark lines that connected the "L". As soon as it was in my grasp, I stood, smirking. Near's head snapped up to look at me with a speed I really didn't really expect from him. The look in those steel eyes told me he didn't like things that he started unfinished.

"Haha!" I teased, "Got'cha!" I held the piece in front of Near's face. I dragged it back and forth, and his eyes followed. "Hmm... want it back?" I continued. I was expecting him to just ignore me like he usually does, but he nodded his head slowly.

"What do I get if I give it back to you?" I asked. To this, one of his eyebrows rose in confusion.

"What do you want?" he cautioned into a dangerous situation. I made sure I had a good grip on Near's little prized puzzle piece and sat down across from him. "What do you _think_ I want from you?" I leaned closer to him, trying to freak him out. I heard him gulp and his bottom lip trembled slightly. I couldn't help but to stare at his shaking lips. So peach-pink and perfect.

"M-Mello." Near snapped me out of my stupid trance and I averted my eyes back to his. "G-give it back." I actually heard him stutter! So maybe he does have some emotions behind those bottomless eyes. But why would taking a measly puzzle piece effect him so much? I tilted my head at an angle and smiled sweetly.

"No way in hell. You know what I want from you." Truth is, I didn't have the slightest clue what I wanted from him. But he seemed to have an idea, so I was playing along.

The inches between us were suddenly gone and the peach-pink lips firmly met my own. There was about two full seconds of our lips pressed together before I pulled away like the kid had just set me on fire. Than after I had fallen back on the palms of my hands and my ass, I started yelling at Near like a wounded banshee.

"What the fuck are you thinking, you ass!?" One of my hands flew to my mouth. "What was _that_ for!?"

The pink stood out on Near's light complexion as a blush forced it's way to his face. "Can I have the piece back now?" he mumbled.

"No! Do you think I _wanted_ that!?" Even I have to admit I that was too harsh when Near looked away from me and down to a toy robot. It was a rhetorical question, left unanswered, leaving a very long, very guilt-ridden silence in it's midst. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. The stupid guilt; I leaned back toward him, regaining my sitting position, and tilted his still-blushing head up to stare him in the eyes.

"Hey, I asked you a question, _sheep_. Do you think that's what I wanted?" in no way was I being gentle. My voice was low and venomous, my grip on his jaw firm, and when he tried to pull away from my grasp, I held him with bruising force and leaned my face in closer to his.

"Or maybe that's just what _you _wanted..." he still didn't speak a word, so I continued, "Well, Near, I know how you loathe to keep things unfinished, so..."

What I did next would hardly be called a kiss. My lips just barely brushed against his; teasing. I slowly moved my head side to side, until one of his small hands pushed back on one of my cheeks and he moved his head so my mouth was closer to his cheek than his lips. "How is this 'finishing' anything, Mello?" he prompted with the "I know all" tone. I growled under my breath and pushed myself completely on top of him so we toppled onto the floor. I easily pinned both of his hands down with only one of my own. I repositioned my legs so that the inside of my black-jeaned thighs were pressed to Near's hips. Before he could object in any way, my mouth was once again smashed to his. Weird thing was, I think I was almost enjoying this. Almost.

I moved my mouth on his. He was totally unresponsive in any way. Again seconds ticked by. Slowly but speedy quick, until Near's tongue flicked out the tiniest bit. That was the sign that I won. I got the little sheep to cave. I stood up than, leaving Near on the floor.

"There." I bragged, "_That's_ how you finish something off." I threw the now-bent puzzle piece to Near's side. I could tell just by the look on his "emotionless" face and the rapid pounding that my heart was working up, that his wouldn't be the last of this new kind of game.


End file.
